Done With Fairytales
by AdmiralKo
Summary: Some would say 5 years is a long time to get over someone, but hey, at least she got over him. And got over him she did. When Sasuke returns, he sure as hell doesn't expect her to act like this. SasuSaku Set as though the whole Madara thing doesn't happen.
1. Intro

**Intro**

"_Let me tell you a story about a really stupid girl._

_Once upon a time there was a stupid girl who believed that a heartless man could love. She followed him to the ends of the earth and dumbly thought that the heartless man would grow to love her back. She naively wished for a life like the fairy tales that started with 'once upon a time' and ended with 'happily ever after'._

_Now she understands how stupid she was to think she could live in a fairy tale. She can't believe how stupid she was for believing that a heartless man could possibly have a heart to love. Whenever she sees the heartless man, she wonders how she ever thought they could have had a happily ever after._

_Did you enjoy my story, heartless man?"_

* * *

**[A/N]**

Not sure how obvious I made it, but would anyone care to guess who's talking and who she's talking to?

Short intro to satisfy my recent urge to pit these two characters together in this particular setting. (I've also just popped my submission cherry! Woohoo!)


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Oh my goodness! He's back!"

"Did you hear? He finally finished his mission!"

"I hear there's a huge crater where they battled. But of course, he would succeed."

"See, I told you sneaking in to keep his estate clean would be worth it. Let's go wait for him there! Kyaa~"

The marketplace is full of life, even though no stores are open yet. A lone kunoichi strides down the streets, half a mind taking in her surroundings. The other half is immersed in thoughts that aren't so pleasant, if the frown marring her features is anything to go by. '_Well, of course the market's busy. The great Uchiha was spotted at the gates this morning after all. The civilians must be pissing their pants in excitement. God dammit. He's the stupid reason I have to go in to work so early. And on a Sunday nonetheless. Could he not have decided to exact revenge on a weekday when I'm actually on the clock? Or even better so when I'm away on a long mission? Stupid Uchihas and their stupid timing.'_

The small Konoha mark on her wrist throbs slightly in warning before Tsunade's voice permeates her brain, "You'd better be awake Haruno. I don't want this either, but the civilian council demands he be treated by 'the best Konoha has to offer'. Traitorous prat he is, he still somehow manages to be loved by the village."

Letting out a sigh, the pink haired kunoichi takes to the roofs and heads for Konoha Hospital.

_'Ah. I was wondering where the rest of the civilians were. Should've guessed.'_ Upon stepping into the hospital, a hundred or so civilians shift their gaze towards her, eyes narrowing as if to berate her for not rushing to the hospital as soon as their precious prodigy child is shipped in. The kunoichi simply glares back, taking her time to greet the timid receptionist and brew some coffee. She even strikes up a conversation with the young girl.

"Hey Morgiana [A/N: *squeals*], is there a strange bug going around to cause so many people to be at the hospital at this time?" she asks lazily, just loud enough to be heard by nearby civilians.

"Um... Not really. They said they were visitors, and though I told them visitor hours weren't until 10, they insist on staying."

"Oh, really? I wonder who they're waiting for." Her sarcastic tone goes unnoticed by the young receptionist.

"I believe they are waiting for Uchiha Sasuke. Um... He's also your only patient today." Morgiana pushes the lone manilla folder towards Sakura.

"Hm... I didn't know they started allowing traitors to have visitors. When did this happen?" Sakura can practically feel the rage coming off the civilians.

One lady actually walks up to her and pokes her back. "Go and do your job! You aren't being paid to stand around and chat! Help the Uchiha!"

Sakura, not even acknowledging the woman, picks up her mug of steaming coffee and walks away casually, waving goodbye to the receptionist with Sasuke's file in hand. "Get these people out of this hospital, unless they're here to actually see someone that's not a traitor."

She makes away before their protests begin, leaving poor Morgiana to fend off the civilians.

* * *

**[A/N] **

So apparently when typing this on my phone, it autocorrects Uchiha to Chihuahua and Sasuke to Sake. lolol

I am also kind of obsessed with Magi right now, so be prepared for cameos.

Any suggestions and the like are welcomed~


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

There are no lights on, but the room is fully illuminated thanks to the bright morning sun shining through the open windows. The sun touches everything in the room, from the flowers on the windowsill to the ebony locks on the currently incapacitated young man.

"Fix this," the man lying on the bed seethes to the lady lounging casually on a chair across the room.

The woman glances briefly at the man in mirth before relaxing into her chair and playing with her blonde tresses. "Don't worry. You'll be fixed as soon as my protégé gets here. Now relax. You have all the time in the world after all."

The last Uchiha struggles uselessly to get out of his bonds to no avail. The chakra seal placed on him earlier coupled with the extremely potent numbing potion keeps him firmly planted on the bed. He settles for his most fearsome glare which, sans the Sharingan, isn't really that intimidating. Or maybe it's just because he's trying to pull it off on one of the legendary Sannin. "How long is it going to take for your stupid disciple to get here..," Sasuke mutters under his breath, but Tsunade hears it anyways.

"No idea. Maybe a few minutes, or a few hours. It's not like there's an emergency anyways. And I kind of like wasting time here. Much nicer than paperwork." With the self reminder of the mountain of papers awaiting her, the current Hokage lets out a sigh and sinks down in her chair. "If only I remembered to bring my sake..."

And so they stay in the room, one in a meditative relaxation and the other in barely contained fury. While Tsunade tries to forget about her duties in the office, Sasuke plots different ways to kill off the Hokage and her currently missing protégé.

A soft knock on the wooden door brings both their attentions to the exit. Pink hair peeks through as the door opens and Sasuke's eyebrows lift in surprise. "No way."

The pink haired kunoichi grimaces at his reaction before putting on her best medic smile and shutting the door gently behind her.

"I'm afraid so. Welcome back to Konoha, Sasuke."

* * *

**[A/N]**

I got my first follower! Thanks KoolBrunette06 for enjoying my story thus far :D

My chapters are really short since I type them on my phone when I'm bussing to school/can't fall asleep/in bio... I was thinking about combining this one with the one before, but since I already submitted the other one before, I'll leave it.

This time Sasuke was autocorrected to Sapsucker... wtf? Sasuke's is still auto'd to Sake, Sharingan is Shanghai, and Tsunade is Tsunami. lol

What did you think of this chapter? Should I make longer chapters? (please let me know about errors or anything unclear so I can improve)


End file.
